


Close enough to kiss

by Fawkespryde



Series: Moments to cherish [5]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Sideshow - Fandom
Genre: M/M, listened to bubble tea while editing this, sleepy cuddles are the best, that and big puffy duvets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkespryde/pseuds/Fawkespryde
Summary: His life may be a constant stretch of gameplay, audio settings and editing software. But it was also filled with Buck now. And if he had to choose one over the other. There was no contest which one he'd rather spend his time with.There was only one who lit up his life as bright as the morning sun.





	Close enough to kiss

***

His life was a constant stretch of gameplay, audio settings and editing software. When in the zone, the minutes could easily bleed into hours like ink on fresh parchment. Just when he thought the evening was done and the video was starting to render, he’d remember something he forgot to put in and would find himself chewing his thumb in frustration. Just as he was planning on quickly shoehorning in the audio, Audacity would crash and his hands would fly up to his face just in time to muffle his frustrated noise.

What started as a few hours had suddenly turned into an all nighter again. It seemed like there was no rest for the wicked. Bed grabbed his food from the table next to him and leaned back in his seat, munching on salad with a contemplative expression on his face. He just needed a brief respite to think out the problem. No sense in getting frustrated with his own work. After all, you can’t exactly rush art.

“- you very much for the three months.”

Bed perked up at that voice from next to him, his back raising up from the half tired slouch he had slowly found himself falling into. He glanced over at one of his other monitors and smiled at the sight of Buck’s stream. Buck was talking animatedly, moving his hands back and forth as he talked about anything and everything. His hands would go up to his hair to run through the dark curls and he’d give the camera a smile that made his lips curl in that cute way of his.

He watched the stream for a few minutes, basking in the sight before him and the quietness of his room that was only cut by the sound of Buck's laughter. He missed him so much. Whether it was simply minutes apart or hours, he always felt a part of him was missing when Buck wasn’t around. Bed’s heart always felt fullest around the other.

“Alright. Have a good night chat.” Buck had his chat up and was saying his farewells to everyone, making the motions of closing up his stream.

Bed knew what that meant and was giddy in expectation. He turned back to his own project and moved to close the various programs he had opened. He was just saving a copy of his edited work for safekeeping when he heard a thud and heavy footsteps coming down the hallway. Bed’s smile grew as the door suddenly slammed open and in came Buck, barreling in and throwing himself head first onto the bed.

The duvet billowed underneath him before settling down a second later. Buck squirmed and made muffled noises into the blankets, kicking his feet up in the air as he did so. After fighting the blankets for a few minutes, much to Bed’s amusement, he rolled over onto his side and took a deep lungful of air. He continued to heave like the bed had tried to suffocate him and reached a hand weakly towards the man still seated at the computer. “Bed.. I’m dying here..”

Bed rose a brow at his antics but nodded complacently, standing up and pushing his chair back in. “Are you now? Is this another one of your ‘get out of doing the dishes’ schemes?”

“No, you don’t understand. I’m reaaally sick. It’s a horrible illness.. Absolutely terrible.” Buck continued on, one hand wrinkling the blanket underneath him while the other continued to wave Bed over. “And there’s only one cure.”

Bed gave a little playful gasp at that and sat on the mattress, leaning forward to press a hand to Buck’s forehead. He made a contemplate hum and tilted his head to the side. “Is that so? Well, you don’t feel like your sick.”

“It’s true. But.. but but but..” Buck sat up, pushing the hand on his forehead away with a laugh. He sat on his knees and leaned forward, grinning like he didn’t have a care in the world. “But I know a cure. It’s a family secret so shhh don’t tell anyone.”

“And what is this cure you speak of?”

“You have to open your arms wide like this and then-” Buck extended his arms to his side like he was t-posing and at Bed’s laugh, he pointed at him accusingly. “Hey! No laughing, okay?”

Bed rose a hand to his mouth to cover up his snickers and schooled his expression back into one of worry. “Of course. It’s a matter of life and death.” A corner of his mouth curled up again.

“I’m starting to think you want me to die.” Before Bed could respond, Buck rose his arms up and posed again. “Like this, just do this.”

“Like this?” Bed mimicked the pose shown to him and held his arms out before Buck, feeling a bit ridiculous but still smiling despite himself.

“And then I move into your arms and put my arms here and my head goes here.” Buck sounded like he was talking to himself more now and even after he got the two of them into his awkwardly posed hug, he looked frustrated at something. “No, this isn’t right. This isn’t working. Why isn’t this working. ”

“May I offer a suggestion?” Bed saw those dark eyes look up at him in wonderment and at the nod he received, he continued. “I maaay have a home remedy as well. Mine’s not a family secret though so it might not be as good as yours.”

Bed rotated Buck in his arms and turned till his legs were on the bed as well. Once fully on top of the covers, he rolled to the side, taking Buck down with him. He felt him tense in his arms but just as quickly as the tension arrived, it eased at the feeling of a pillow underneath their heads. His arms moved to make more room for Buck to adjust and felt him shift closer to his chest with a smile. “How about this?”

Buck’s hands found a loose grip on the front of Bed’s shirt and the top of his head was tucked safely under his chin. He squirmed a bit more as if assessing the new position he was in before his body went into a comfortable lax state. “You know, this is pretty good too.” His words tickled at Bed’s neck as he spoke.

“Feeling better?” Bed asked, one hand soothing down the others spine in slow strokes. He felt one of Buck’s legs lazily kick out one more time before he managed to trap the squirming appendage between his own legs. They were completely tangled up in each other but neither looked disturbed enough to want to move. They were quite comfortable where they were.

“Yeah, I do.” There was a long brief silence before Buck let out the breath he had been holding. His voice came off strained as he spoke, words tumbling from his lips. “I’m sorry. Didn’t mean to pull you away from your video. I knew you’d probably be busy. It was stupid of me to bug you right after I finished streaming. I’m just a little high strung and just-”

Bed quieted him down with a kiss to the top of his head. “It’s fine. I know... Your mind runs a thousand miles a second. You don’t need to excuse yourself for needing a break.”

“What about you?” Buck looked up at him through dark lashes. He had an innocent and comfy expression on his face.

For the first time in a while, Bed was taken aback and furrowed a brow confused at him. He wasn’t used to others questioning the state of his well being. “What do you mean, what about me?”

“You pull all nighters all the time. You’re always working, day in and day out. Sometimes you lock yourself in your office and I don’t see you for days, but you still seem to be doing alright.”  
  
“Buck, I..” Bed felt guilty and took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, wanting nothing more than to smile and ignore the issue but he could tell by the way Buck spoke that he wasn’t going to drop the subject if asked. Besides, a part of him was all too ready to agree with him. The tiredness had been seeping into his bones for far longer than he’d like to admit.

So without a chance to second guess himself, Bed let out the breath he had been holding and came clean. No stories, no lies and no bits. Only the truth. “No, I don’t think I have been. I’ve been working on something for almost a week and a half now and just when I thought I’d be finished today, I made a rookie mistake and now I think I need to scrap half the voiced over audio and it’s just a mess.”

He was about to pinch at his brow but his hand was intercepted by one of Buck’s. The hand felt warm on his skin as they reached up and smoothed over the rough crease in his brow. His eyes fluttered shut of their own accord, feeling warm palms slowly working down his cheeks and a lone thumb stroked over his cupid’s bow. He pressed a kiss to the pad of Buck’s thumb as it journeyed along his lower lip.

“Sounds like I wasn’t the only one who needed this then.” Buck mumbled just under his chin, butting his forehead against his throat before kissing the skin there. His exhales were warm puffs of breath against Bed’s collar.

“I.. guess your right. No, you’re definitely right.” He smiled at Buck and reopened his eyes, his embrace helping the raise Buck up further so their mouths could meet properly for the first time tonight. It was a chaste press of lips and he whispered against them like he was sharing a secret. “I think I was just too stubborn to see it. I refused to accept that the more tired I got, the more mistakes I made.”

Buck grinned, bright and radiant up at him and the room seemed to light up at his expression. He always seemed to worm his way into Bed’s heart, scattering the dark thought and leaving warmth in his wake. “I think we both could use a little break.”

“Yeah.” Bed pressed their foreheads together with a smile and cupped Buck’s cheeks with both hands. He could spend the rest of eternity kissing that gorgeous man but a better idea came to him. “Hey, I have an idea.”

“What?”

Bed hummed deep in his throat and smiled. “Let’s go out tomorrow, just you and me.”

“Tomorrow? What’s happening tomorrow?’ Buck had tilted his head to the side at that and the pose was absolutely adorable. He looked akin to that of a puppy whose name had been called.

“Nothing at all and I plan on keeping it that way.” Bed saw the delight dance in Buck’s gaze and he nodded. “I promise, no work, no videos, no nothing. Just you, me and where you want to go in Portland.”

Buck perked up at that and hummed, a finger tapping in chin as he thought over the offer. “I get you all to myself tomorrow? Just me? How could I say no to that. Where should we go?”

“ I was thinking maybe somewhere quiet. A park or the boardwalk or-”

“- a cemetery?” Buck cut in with a glimmer in his eyes, his grin betraying how innocent the suggestion was.”

Bed cocked a brow at him in mock disapproval but the smile didn’t fade at that. “Maybe not a cemetery.” He found himself laughing at the absurdity of it.

“Definitely a cemetery.” Buck nodded once as if he made up his mind and knowing him, he wouldn’t be persuaded otherwise.

There was a shift as Bed rolled them over onto their side and he rested his weight on his elbow, giving the other a chiding glance. “We’re not going to hang out in a big field with buried remained of total strangers surrounding us. I don’t care how peaceful it sounds.”

“Cemeteries are usually quiet though. There’s never a crowd hanging around, they are open twenty four hours and last I checked, wasn’t camping out in a graveyard on your bucket list?” Buck made some solid points and counted them off on his fingers as he spoke. He ended his list with a flick of Bed’s nose.

Bed let his words trail out into a long silence and he closed his eyes, returning to rubbing circles against Buck’s back with his thumb. “Alright, but just once.”

“Yes!” Buck looked ecstatic and kissed Bed several time, making a loud smacking ‘mwah’ with his lips as he did so.

“AND!-” Bed rose a hand and made a pausing motion with one finger. “I get to decide what we bring and leave behind.”

“Fine…” Buck agreed all too quickly which only furthered Bed’s suspicions.

“No Ouija boards.”

Buck leaned back with an offended gasp. He sputtered as he spoke and glanced around the room, looking in every direction and not meeting Bed’s eyes. “What, Bed that’s weird.. Why would you think I’d want to bring a Ouija board to a graveyard? Haven’t you seen the movie? I don’t want to get murdered.”

“And no shovels.”

“Awww c’mon, it’s like you don’t trust me or something. You really think I’m going to treat a graveyard as a loot box unopening?”

Bed smirked despite himself. “I can never tell with you honestly. So better safe than sorry, I always say.”

Buck rolled his eyes and pouted, pressing his face back into Bed’s chest to muffle a noise of discontent. He would have squirmed and kicked him out of the bed as well to make his point but he was comfortable to move.

“No buts. I really don’t want anyone to get the wrong idea or tick off some spirits or be kicked out for turning a cemetery into an archaeological dig site…” Bed glanced away and finished his list with a mutter under his breath. “...Again.”

“Wait, what was that last part?” Buck lifted his head with horror etched on his face. He noted Bed’s sneaky little smirk before he could school it away with a nonchalant smile.

Bed shrugged and pulled Buck back into his chest. “Nothing. Don’t worry about it.” He could still feel his restless energy as his leg would occasionally kick out between them.

“I’m worried but only because I don’t know if your telling the truth or if your fucking with me.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Bed repeated again, quieter this time. His eyes had already slid closed and his breathing had gotten deeper. His hand had slowed their stroking against Buck’s back and he smiled as Buck grumbled under his breath a bit more before finally settling against his chest.

The apartment was warm enough that they didn’t even need to be under the covers as they dozed off. Buck, who was usually restless and squirmy had drifted off to sleep without any of the usual troubles on his mind. His body was a comfortable weight against Bed’s body, his breath tickling at his bangs and his hands tangled in his shirt.

Bed laid there, still awake but unmoving until he was sure that Buck was completely unconscious. He knew from experience that if he woke him up by accident that getting him back to sleep again would be a nightmare. So he stayed there and waited, his mind overtly aware of the passing of time around them. A part of him was taking note of the inefficiency. He should be working, should be up and finishing that project he had poured so much of his heart into and he was almost tempted to do so. Buck was a heavy sleeper once he was fully out, he could slip out from under him and be back in bed before he knew it.  
  
But then he looked down at the brunette in his arms and that tiny, annoying voice deep in the back of his subconscious was shut down. It faded out till even the low buzzing was squelched under the sound of light snoring. It may have been true that at one point, he would have gotten up and abandoned Buck to his restless sleep. But that was not the case anymore. He couldn’t find it in himself to treasure his art over the love of his life. His life may be a constant stretch of gameplay, audio settings and editing software. But it was also filled with Buck now. And if he had to choose one over the other. There was no contest.

He would choose Andrew every time.

***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cheers to more soft content featuring everyone favourite boys. Am I finally getting a knack for writing Buck? Not sure but as I see it, I have plenty more fics in the future to perfect my craft :)
> 
> Check out my tumblr if you have any ideas or questions you'd like to ask: https://fawkespryde.tumblr.com/


End file.
